Serius ini fanfic? -noren ver
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Jeno sudah mempersembahkan terjun dari helikopter untuk kamu, Renjun! tag: noren. WARN. gak ada hubungannya sama helikopter.


**WARNING!!** ntar juga tau warning nya buat apa

silakan baca at your own risk!!

~

~

~

Hari ini hari Senin. Saya sekarang lagi menghitung hari sampe kira-kira saya udah gak bakal up ff apa-apa lagi karena semester 2 mulai pekan depan. Niatnya, saya mau menyelesaikan banyak project ff saya mulai dari yang noren, markmin, atau yang tetangga-tetangga yang nggak rukun-rukun banget itu. Tapi ternyata apa? Saya goleran dari pagi sampe pagi lagi. Iya gapapa sehat insyaAllah.

Tapi yang namanya Jeno ini kadang nggak ngertiin ya.

"Thor. Dengerin dong."

Saya diem doang, nunggu si rambut hitam mata bulan yang tiba-tiba dateng ke rumah saya tanpa bikin janji ini mulai ngomong. Untung saya di rumah mulu.

"Thor. Dengerin."

"Dengerin apa woi kamunya belom ngomong."

"Ya mukanya jangan gitu-gitu amat lah. Ini tuh lagi mau curhat."

Pengen ngomong kalo mau curhat ya nggak usah komentarin muka segala... tapi pas saya baru mau semprot dia akhirnya mulai cerita.

"Kok aku berasa Renjun jauhin aku ya?"

He. He. He. Saya ketawa gak niat. Dia ganggu hari libur saya cuma buat ini ya. "Jauhin gimana?"

"Ya... jauhin. Gimana sih orang kalo lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu."

"Terus kamu mikirnya Renjun nyembunyiin sesuatu gitu? Curigaan banget."

Jeno diem tapi dari mukanya keliatan banget dia ngeiyain. "Bukan nyembunyiin sesuatu juga sih. Tapi ya kayak dia pengen ngomong sesuatu tapi malah dia simpen sendiri gitu."

Hm. Gimana ya. Kita-kita mah emang udah tau kan Renjun orangnya gimana? Kalo ada apa-apa pasti dipikirin sendiri. Jadi Jeno bisa mikir gitu ya nggak berkesan nonsense.

Tapi maksud dia ngomong gini ke saya tuh gimana deh. Dia kira saya tau Renjun lagi ngerahasiain apa, gitu? Terus jadinya dia nanya ke saya?

"Ya kali aja emang gitu. Renjun lagi ada masalah dan dia sekarang lagi mikirin itu. Udah lah lu —eh, kamu, chill aja. Dia nggak jauhin kok."

Jeno diem. Dia kayak nggak puas saya ngomong gini. Kayaknya dia ngarep saya ngomongnya macem-macem deh ya, tapi sayang sekali saya nggak suka melebih-lebihkan. Pokoknya apa adanya. Eak.

"Authornya mah sekarang gitu. Nulisnya fanfic Mark hyung sama Nana doang."

Lah. Lah. Bocah ngapa. "Maksudnya?"

"Iya. Sekarang mainnya di tag MarkMin doang. Terus postingnya di wattp*d." Dia ngedumel. Saya masih liatin. "Habis manis sepah dibuang. Dasar jahat."

Oke sudah cukup saya liatin. Waktunya sleding.

Ctakk.

Bunyi saya nyelepet karet gelang ke Jeno. Dia ngaduh-aduh megang jidatnya. "Sakit ya Jen? Makanya jangan bikin emosy pagi-pagi."

Dia misuh-misuh kayak biasa. Keliatan banget dia masih pengen ngata-ngatain. Yaudah lah capek juga saya ngulur-ngulur waktu.

Saya buru-buru siap-siap, ninggalin Jeno yang masih ngelus-ngelus jidat di ruang tamu. Pas balik, dia nanya, "Kok mangkalnya jam segini?"

"Iya, soalnya Renjun bisa mangkalnya jam segini juga. Ayo dah cepet. Renjun udah nungguin."

"Hah?? Renjun?? Nungguin siapa?"

"Nungguin kita lah bebsqi."

Dan cus. Skip skip skip kita sekarang udah di depan rumah Renjun.

Mungkin ini kayak ada sangkut pautnya sama fanfic yang Ada Apa dengan Tetangga itu ya, soalnya rumahnya Renjun ini ternyata ya waw gede sangat. Memang nax holkay panutan baik hati dan tidak sombong walopun dikira melarat.

Tau gak maksudnya gimana? Kalo gak tau baca dulu ya ahaha.

Skip skip lagi deh. Sekarang ceritanya udah duduk di ruang tamunya rumah Renjun. Ada Renjun, saya, sama Jeno di sana. Saya berasa kamcong di sana tapi ngapapa.

"Terus? Mau ngomong apa?" Renjun, seperti biasa, to the point.

Jeno cengengesan pengen jawab, tapi nga. Dia nga boleh ngomong kalo nga saya izinin. Jadi maaf ya Jeno saya nggak kasih kamu dialog.

"Hehe gini lho, Njun. Kamu berasa nganggur banget gitu gak sih sekarang?" Saya mulai bicara. Terus Renjun mikir dulu. "Iyain aja lah."

"Hmm... nggak juga sih. Kemaren-kemaren aku udah diajak ikut main di lumayan banyak fanfic," jawabnya sambil liat-liat atas. "Kalo dihitung dari fanfic kamu yang terakhir, jumlah judul fanfic baru yang ada aku sama dia kira-kira udah 7-8." Dia nunjuk Jeno.

Saya lirik ke yang bersangkutan. Si oknum J. "Delapan? Udah banyak itu woe. Kok kamu banyak maunya sih."

Dia siul-siul doang. Lupa saya kalo dia nggak saya kasih dialog.

Renjun ngeliatin, nunggu saya jelasin kenapa saya tiba-tiba minta ketemu. "Kalo mau nawarin fanfic lagi, aku udah sibuk banget. Aku lagi ngafalin naskah yang Akademi Onct. Aku sama Jaemin masih latian buat yang adegan—"

"Wets wets jangan spoiler atuh!! Gimana kamu mah!" Saya nepuk jidat. "Sebenernya ya iya sih saya tadi pengen nawarin fanfic, tapi bukan nawarin juga... eung, gimana ya."

Renjun ngerutin kening, gagal paham. "Pengen nawarin tapi bukan nawarin juga? Apa sih?"

"Err. Apa ya. Jadi nih, si anak ini ya," saya nunjuk Jeno, yang ditunjuk langsung jengit. "Dia tadi pagi dateng ke rumah saya tau gak, Njun! Ganggu jadwal goleran saya! Terus dateng-dateng juga ngomongnya nggak jelas! Bilang kamu ngejauhin di—"

Dibekep Jeno. Banyak tingkah ya orang tanpa dialog satu ini.

Tapi telat Jen. Renjun udah denger Jen. Kasian ya Jen. Bodo amat Jen.

"Aku ngejauhin...?"

Tuh kan.

Jeno mulai mukul-mukul saya, maksa minta dialog. Kasih gak nih? Ntaran aja lah.

"Jauhin ya..."

Jeno makin panik pas Renjun keliatan nunduk, mikir. Jeno melotot ke saya, masih mohon-mohon. Kasih dialog gak nih? Sumpah, ntaran aja.

"Aku nggak tau sih aku ngejauhin apa nggak, tapi emang akhir-akhir ini aku bicara sama Jeno kalo lagi di fanfic aja sih..."

Wah. Dia ngaku? "Kamu sendiri juga ngerasanya gitu, Njun?"

Renjun diem bentar lalu ngangguk. "Bukan gara-gara aku ngejauhin atau apa sih. Tapi kan Jaemin baru balik?"

Wah bawa-bawa Jaemin ada apa nih kira-kira. Kasih dialog ke Jeno jangan? Soalnya saya mulai nggak ngerti ini ngomong apa. Nggak deh tunggu dulu aja. Masih betah liatin Jeno keringet dingin pengen ngomong tapi nggak bisa.

"Emang kenapa sama Jaemin, Njun? Kamu baik-baik aja kan sama dia juga?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa kalo sama aku sih. Aku juga malah lagi deket-deketnya sama Jaemin gara-gara lagi banyak fanfic yang ada kita berdua," katanya. "Tapi ya... Jeno deket banget sama Jaemin kan? Jadi ya aku tau lah gimana rasanya kalo temen lama balik. Pasti nempel mulu."

"Eh... terus?" Saya masih nggak ngerti. Duh, rasanya waktu nengahin Mark sama Jaemin nggak sesusah ini deh.

Eh, ini si Jeno mulai nginjek kaki. Kekerasan ya.

Tapi ya udah. Nih, Jen. Dialog. Tangkep.

"Iya, Njun! Aku masih berasa ajaib sekarang Nana udah balik sama kita-kita lagi! Tapi aku malah dibilang nganggurin kamu..."

Eh, nyesel saya jadinya ngasih dia dialog.

Renjun ketawa. "Nganggurin apa sih? Aku nggak ngerasa dianggurin," katanya. "Ya emang kamu sekarang jadi nggak terlalu nempelin aku lagi, tapi ya itu tadi. Itu normal."

"...jadi kamu nggak jauhin aku?" Katanya. "Nggak marah?"

"Hah. Nggak lah." Renjun ngangkat bahu. "Tunggu, aku nggak ngerti di bagian mana aku harus marah."

"Kalo aku, aku bakal kesel ditinggal."

"Oh. Hmm. Dikit sih."

"Yah... eh tapi hmm seneng juga sih jadinya kamu ternyata nganggep aku hehe."

"Apaan sih. Udah? Itu doang?" Dia nanya ke saya —oh ternyata saya masih dianggep di sana. "Kalo udah, aku mau balik ngafalin naskah. Aku kemaren baru nerima fanfic sama Lucas hyung."

"Oh, gitu ya. Oke de—"

"Sama Lucas hyung?" Jeno nyela, sampe hampir berdiri. Renjun ngeiyain. "Kok kamu terima!!"

"Ya gapapa. Udah lama gak bareng dia. Terakhir kan yang pas di sequel Sebulan... apa itu namanya? Tiga Puluh Hari?" Renjun mastiin ke saya terus saya iyain sambil nelan ludah. Masih inget aja mereka sama fanfic yang udah gak dilanjutin lagi itu.

Saya liat ke Jeno. Dia keliatan mikir keras.

Eh. Nyesel saya liatin dia. Dia sekarang jadi liatin saya balik. Coba dia liatin saya bukan dalam rangka melas-melas minta sesuatu kayak gini, saya pasti baper. Tapi saya tau banget kalo Jeno udah kayak gini pasti ada maunya.

"Thor. Tolongin."

"Tolongin apa Samsul..."

"Lanjutin Tiga Puluh Hari," katanya. "Biar aku berantem sama Lucas hyung."

"Yeh, Bajuri. Saya tuh pengennya liat kamu gelut sama Mark, bukan sama Lucas!"

"Yaila, thor. Masa berantem sama Mark hyung." Dia nginjek kaki saya. Lagi.

"Ya kamu juga ngapain berantem sama Lucas!!"

"Ya itu si Injun—"

"Kok nyalahin aku!!" Renjun masih di sini jangan lupa. "Udahlah, ih, nggak usah. Aku udah pusing kebanyakan fanfic! Udah ya, terserah kalian masih mau di sini sampe jam berapa, tapi sekarang aku mau balik ke kamar. Aku sibuk. Makasih."

Terus dia pergi beneran. Saya sama Jeno tinggal berdua.

Hadeh. Kalo gini kayaknya mending saya cabut juga ah. Mau balik MarkMin-MarkMinan...

"Thor. Aku minggu depan mau beli sepatu sama Haechan."

Ngek.

Saya yang tadi udah mau cabut jadi berenti. Saya nengok ke Jeno yang lagi nunjukin chatnya dia sama Haechan soal janjian beli sepatu.

Ini anak mau ngapain...

"Mau ikut nggak?" Katanya. "Kalo mau, aku bisa bilang ke dia kalo kamu ikut."

Wah.

Sama Haechan???

"MA—"

"Lanjutin Tiga Puluh Hari."

Mingkem.

Yailah Cecep!!!

End.

A/n. Kapan lagi baca ff yg author nya jadi tokoh utama YHA maafin.

Beda sama versinya MarkMin ya. Aku lebih suka yang versi MarkMin. Lebih simpel tapi lebih dapet.

Trus ujung2nya ada Tiga Puluh Hari grgr... itu masih menghantui WKWK masih ada yg suka PM biar itu dilanjut huhu maafkan yah


End file.
